


horny old men round 2

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shibari, cumdump boyd strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: boyd is once again fucked by everyone but this time everyone is there at the same time





	horny old men round 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is depraved but once again im not sorry
> 
> fyi im a gay man. this aint fetishizing its just kinky porn

“Alright. Our scene will include the following: Boyd gets to be our toy for tonight, tied up and blindfolded. We are allowed to hit, bite, scratch, use rough language, choke, and cum wherever we please. He is not allowed to cum until he correctly guesses who is fucking him. We will not use language that suggests Boyd is a bad person. We are using the stoplight system of safe words.” Ned looked at the three other men in the room when he was done counting the rules on his fingers. “Anything else?”

 

Stern and Barclay gave each other matching looks before nodding their assent. Boyd looked impossibly smug and sure of himself, nodding as well. “Thanks, love. But y’know what would be great? If you came over here and fucked me already.” Boyd wasn’t known for his patience; quite the opposite, he tended to be a brat in bed.

 

“Boyd, honey, you know the rules for being a toy. Toys don’t talk until asked. How about we tie you up first?” Stern was the first over to Boyd on the bed, waiting until Barclay handed him the length of burgundy rope they’d picked out to look so pretty against Boyd’s skin. Stern started the knots, cascading down Boyd’s back and chest, pinning his arms to his sides and tying his hands together. All three men tested the ropes, making sure none were too tight and making sure they could release the knots easily. Ned placed their rounded scissors next to the bed as he climbed in to join everyone. Barclay procured a blindfold, settling it over Boyd’s eyes and making sure it was tight enough to not fall off.

 

And finally, Boyd was ready. He felt hands, warm and rough, tugging him until he had his face buried in the pillows, ass up and facing the other men. The telltale sound of their lube bottle popping open, then slick fingers tracing his hole.

 

“Color?” This was Barclay’s voice, which meant Boyd was getting opened on the thickest fingers tonight.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good boy,” Barclay whispered as he entered Boyd with his first finger. The praise and sensation made Boyd moan softly, arching up into the touch.

 

More hands were on him now, one gently playing with his hair before tugging, another reaching around to tease his nipples. He felt a mouth, too, running kisses down his back before abruptly moving back up to bite down on his shoulder. All the touches and pinches and bites and scratches were going straight to Boyd’s dick, hanging between his legs as Barclay fucked him open.

 

“What pretty noises our toy is making.” The quiet voice came from Stern, who would be the one pinching his nipples. To prove his point, Stern gently ran his nails across the sensitive spots, making Boyd let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as fingertips soothed the scratched areas.

 

“Yes, but I’m sure this all stems from his greedy little need to be filled.” Ned’s voice was startlingly close to Boyd’s ear, rough and teasing. “You want that, don’t you? You want to be full of our cocks?” Boyd nodded, but apparently that wasn’t enough, because then he felt Ned’s palm connect with his thigh with a sharp slap. “I asked you a question, toy: do you want us to fuck you full?”

 

Boyd scrambled for the breath he needed to answer. “Yes- god,  _ yes _ . Fuck- just. Fucking do it. Fuck me already!”

 

Another slap hit the same spot and after came gentle fingers soothing the reddened area. “I didn’t ask you for more. Next time, a simple yes or no, or we won’t do anything else.”

 

And god, Boyd  _ whimpered _ , imagining his lovers all leaving him there, turned on and practically dripping onto the mattress already. They hadn’t even fucked him and he was gone.

 

It was then that Barclay removed his fingers, causing Boyd to whine at the loss of stimulation until he felt gentle fingers playing with his dick. They were distracting him, making him focus more on his pleasure than their shifting. Making it so he didn’t know who was who.

 

“Color?” This was Stern, though Boyd didn’t have the mental capacity to place the voice in the room.

 

“Green,” Boyd breathed, halting when he felt the first cock open him up. The fingers teasing him disappeared, and he’d been so preoccupied with the little shocks of pleasure they brought when they teased his slit that he didn’t realize he was finally getting fucked until it was happening.

 

Fingers dug into the small of his back, bringing him back to his body. “Breathe, baby. That’s it. You take cock so well.” Barclay murmured this to him, but Boyd was still having trouble with his spatial awareness. But that was just a testament to how good he was getting wrecked. Regardless, he moaned as the cock inside him bottomed out, holding until Boyd had the muscle to nod.

 

Whoever was fucking him set a rough, hard pace, already making their skin slap together. The sensation of being so suddenly fucked hard combined with the newer sensations of hands wandering his skin again, tweaking sensitive areas. Teeth cut into his skin again, making him keen and arch, bruising his skin. As soon as the teeth left, more fingers pressed into the spot, encouraging the darkness already taking up his pale skin.

 

Boyd was endlessly thankful that the shop wasn’t near other buildings, because the sounds he was making would certainly tip anyone off to what was happening. This was combined with steady grunts coming from behind him, and he realized that his first lover would be finished soon.

 

True to his thoughts, the hips pistoning into him briefly picked up their pace before slowing to a halt. He felt the cock in him twitch, filling him deep. His own cock twitched at the thought of how full he’d be by the time his lovers were done with him.

 

Whoever was behind him pulled out, flopping backwards into the bed. “Such a good toy, so good for us. Who was it, baby? Who got to fuck you first?”

 

Boyd took a minute to gather his thoughts, earning him another slap on the thighs for taking so long. Eventually, he managed to breathe out, “Barclay.” He could tell from the rough thrusts and, quite frankly, huge cock.

 

“Good boy,” Barclay whispered, making Boyd hum out a moan and arch his back, presenting himself to whoever was next. More shifting and Boyd felt another set of hands on his hips, turning him so he laid on his back. Then his legs were in the air, knees to his chest, and he was full again.

 

This time he whined, throwing his head back into the pillows. Whoever this was didn’t seem to care for gentle touches either, because his pace was faster and deeper. The brushes against his prostate became more frequent and holy shit he wasn’t going to be able to hold on.

 

“Ah- I’m- I need to cum,” he whined, hands clenching where they were held behind his back.

 

“I thought you weren’t allowed until you guessed us all,” Barclay warned from Boyd’s side. His hand came up to press into the bruises on Boyd’s chest, making him squirm and gasp.

 

“Let him cum, we’ll just keep going. He’ll get up again.” Stern was somewhere on his other side, fingers now teasing along his stomach, dangerously close to his cock.

 

“Please! Ple- I  _ need _ it!” Boyd couldn’t control his voice anymore. Every word came out high-pitched, breathy, voice threatening to crack as he was mercilessly fucked into the mattress.

 

“Do it, baby. Cum on that cock, you little slut.” Fingers finally brushed his cock and that combined with the filthy words coming from Stern sent him over the edge, near screaming and dirtying his chest. But true to their words, he kept getting fucked, not stopping once to let him rest. He whimpered through the most sensitive of the thrusts, which finally stopped when he felt his lover stutter and cum inside him again, filling him that much more.

 

Boyd panted in the brief rest he was given. “Ned…” he whined, earning him a satisfied sound as Ned pulled out.

 

“Two for two. Little slut knows us just by feel.” Despite the harsh words, Ned was trailing kisses down his chest before flipping him back over to massage the feeling back into his hands. He hadn’t even realized they fell asleep.

 

Boyd was too far gone for more words. He pushed his hips back, hoping that Stern would take the hint. He wasn’t so lucky, though. “No, no. Toys can’t make demands. I need to know how much you  _ really _ want it.”

 

Another whimper, his hips thrusting back almost of their own accord by now. He knew they wanted him to beg, on his knees, asking desperately to be fucked. “Please- I need more. I- please fuck me, just fuck me fucking-  _ rail me _ .”

 

Stern’s cock entering him made him scream, voice near hoarse with use. Stern copied the others’ paces, brutally pounding him until Boyd couldn’t even make noises anymore. All he could do was breathe and let out the occasional keen as Stern hit his prostate dead on.

 

Stern was already faltering in his rhythm. He’d been building it up as the last one inside Boyd. Meanwhile, the sharp increase of stimulation following his first orgasm meant that Boyd was also dangerously close again.

 

Stern leaned over Boyd’s back, nipping his ear. “Gonna cum for me, baby? Wanna cum when I fill you up? Your greedy little cumslut hole took all of us. Gonna be all full.” The words caused his second orgasm to shoot through him, a soundless scream being ripped from his throat as his dick managed to give a few weak spurts onto the bedding. Distantly, he heard Stern growl, coming inside Boyd with a few bruising thrusts to ride it out.

 

Everything felt foggy, but he knew the knots tying his arms were the first to go after Stern pulled out. Gentle hands looped the rope off him before guiding him to lay down. He recognized Barclay’s touch, beginning to massage and soothe the rope marks left over as the blindfold was taken off. While Barclay tended to him from behind, Ned slid up to his front, one arm around his waist and the other in his hair.

 

“You did such a good job for us, sweetheart. Perfect.” They laid the affection on hard, coaxing Boyd out of his subspace little by little. When he felt a little more lucid, Ned took the next steps. “Let’s get you some water and a bath, okay? And eat a granola bar.”

 

Boyd nodded, letting himself be pulled up and guided to the bathroom. He could be a brat later when he wasn’t feeling so lost in the haze that followed a scene. Right now, all he wanted was to indulge in the sweet, soft comfort his lovers were providing.


End file.
